


Fallen Embers and Rising Flames

by Turtlelady9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercat-fandom
Genre: Cheating mention, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Mix up that's a fix it up, No SuperCat cheating, Not your blind date blind date au, Pre-Relationship, SuperCat Christmas in July Fic, past relationship mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlelady9/pseuds/Turtlelady9
Summary: Cat needs a date for a club opening and asks a friend for help. Kara unintentionally fills the role quite well.





	Fallen Embers and Rising Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_dot_burr_ell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/gifts).



> This is a gift for a_dot_burr_ell I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This fills the prompt: Cat needs a date to an event and asks a friend for a set-up for the night. Mistakes Kara for her date and she just rolls with it. 
> 
> I did put a couple of twists into this prompt fill. The setting of this story is summertime and this is a post Season 1 canon divergent story. Just forget Season 2 or 3 as none of that is relevant here. This is primarily a Cat point of view piece, but told from omniscient narrator perspective.

When one of Cat's old college girlfriends, Henrietta (Hen) Irons, very unexpectedly sends out a normally throwaway invite to the soft opening of her new ladies only rooftop nightclub in Metropolis called Embers, Cat decides she will indeed attend this seemingly random event. However, she does need an impressive date to show up this former flame.

 

Cat thinks that the name of the club may be a petty dig about how badly her relationship with this woman crashed and burned into ashes long ago. Honestly, it wasn't Cat's fault how everything flickered out in a quick and semi-violent snuff.

 

This once important woman from Cat's past had the unmitigated gall to make out with Cat's once close cousin Beatrice (Bea) in Cat's parents' pool when Cat briefly stepped away from her to go talk to some other visiting relatives. This was the same weekend Cat hoped to come out to her mother, and; subsequently, first introduce her girlfriend of a little over a year to more of her family.

 

Cat's coming out moment and official introduction of Henrietta as her actual girlfriend never happened. Instead, after Hen and Bea were caught by Bea's mother, Cat's aunt Peggy, Cat immediately demanded that Hen leave and never told her mother that her and Henrietta were anything more than just good friends. Cat is fairly certain that her mother knew there was something more going on between them as she made some snide comments back then about Cat needing to find a good husband and not to be dilly dallying with girls like her carefree cousin. 

 

Henrietta constantly tried to get Cat to forgive her and take her back after that one big mistake. She even claimed she thought Bea was Cat at first - a claim Cat balked at. Unfortunately for Henrietta, her making out for more than a few minutes with someone else close to Cat at her childhood home in front of her family was a fine line in the sand Cat couldn't overcome her hurt feelings about so easily. Cat didn't ever attempt to be just friends with Henrietta after the major embarrassment that whole incident caused her especially with her mother and her aunt. Cat's hardly even spoken to Bea since that afternoon.

 

Six months after their messy break-up and halfway through their senior year of college, Cat slightly drunkenly and unknowingly kissed her ex-girlfriend's younger sister when she came to visit their college dorms. The slightly younger girl ended up at a dorm room party before locating her sister's room.

 

Cat's ex was absolutely livid when she stumbled upon the two of them cozily liplocked together with Cat straddling the younger girl as they sat on a purple beanbag makeshift chair. Cat and her ex haven't even spoken at all since that much more shocking for the two other women encounter that just made Cat smug as she got some unexpected revenge that night.

 

Due to all that less than stellar history between them, this club opening invitation from Henrietta seems out of place and frankly puts a bit of a sour taste in Cat's mouth. After she thinks on it some more, Cat wants to maybe just let bygones be bygones with Henrietta. But, not before showing this woman that she's finally landed someone else much more incredible than Henrietta ever was to Cat.

 

Cat exhausts all of her Metropolis contacts and resources before she desperately calls Lois Lane to see if she has any gorgeous, intelligent, single, gal pals, but specifically not blondes nor brunettes, available for the date of the early summertime club opening to pretend to be her significant other for that evening. She's seen recent pictures and knows Henrietta is still a badly bleached bottle blonde and her younger sister may still be a brunette, hence the odd request. Lois knows that she can't set Cat up with just any of their regular mutual friends so she turns to her husband Clark for help with this unusual request from Cat.

 

Clark thinks of his red-headed good friend Lana Lang, but then quickly remembers how she just recently got engaged. But, Lana's also red-headed friend Natasha is definitely single and available. Clark knows nothing about the connection between the friend Cat wants to show up and the date he secures for her to show up with. Lois talks to Lana and then tells Cat that her date will be the tall redhead near the club doors in a black fedora. Cat tells Lois to inform her date that she will wear a purple dress and matching heels.

 

On the night of the club opening, Cat hopes that her date will meet her at the outside downstairs entranceway to this old building in Metropolis' newly hopping warehouse district. After she impatiently waits around for less than five minutes, Cat walks inside the building lobby and confidently cuts into the VIP elevator line where she steps on without telling anyone who she is as if they should know already.

 

When Cat steps off of the elevator and out the terrace doors into the rooftop club space sans a date on her arm Henrietta is more than a bit shell-shocked to see Cat there at all. Still, she composes herself and teases Cat about not having a stunning little number on her own arm just as she does. Cat watches as a woman she recognizes as Clark and Lois' good friend Lana Lang paws all over Henrietta and spots the gorgeous matching pair of shiny new engagement rings the two of them wear. 

 

Cat carefully scans the open air venue and notices lots of women conversing and drinking on wooden couches and beach chairs. Beyond the strung up paper lamps and fake lit up palm trees that surround the dance floor she spies who she thinks might be her date, not anywhere near the club's doors, but at the tiki torch lined bar top across the roof deck.

 

Cat barks out, "Don't be so unnecessarily petty, Hen, not that I ever need a date, but she's already here! By the way congratulations to you two!"

 

Henrietta appears slightly taken aback by Cat's caustic retort and seemingly less than sincere well wishes, but shakes it off as her and her fiancée Lana turn to greet some other newly arrived guests.

 

Cat skillfully glides across the dance floor and ignores more than a few dance offers as she makes her way over to the tall fedora clad woman who stands facing the bar. She playfully skims her right hand over the broad shoulders of the tall redhead in the deep purple fedora wearing a a button up maroon silk shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into dark purple slacks. The whole look is framed with velvety pink suspenders and patent leather black flats.

 

Cat shouts out over the music, "This hat isn't exactly black and you were supposed to meet me at the doors!" before she hears a quite familiar shriek.

 

In her head, Cat hopes that no, no, no! It can't possibly be who she thinks it is, can it?!? But, then Kara does indeed turn around to face Cat. 

 

"Kei-ra?!?"

 

Kara freezes and stares blankly at Cat for about ten seconds as she thinks that there's got to be absolutely no way her friend Lana planned to set her up with Cat tonight although she does fit the description of 'cute little blonde you just have to meet!' to a tee. Nope! Lana wouldn't do that even if she knows about Kara's crush on Cat as she also knows about their past working relationship and certainly not after everything that happened with the last person Lana set her up with.

 

She eventually finds her voice, "Oh, oh, uhh, hi, Miss Gra, err Cat? What are you doing here in Metropolis?"

 

Cat lightly laughs and doesn't actually answer Kara's semi-confusing question as she responds, "Well, you didn't have to fly across the country and come up with a strange, yet elaborate disguise to score a date with me, yourself, Kara."

 

Kara appears dumbstruck as she responds, "Umm...I know...I didn't?!?"

 

Cat either doesn't quite hear or understand Kara completely as she continues, "It's a little embarrassing that Lois thought you were my best option! Anyways, this shade of red is quite appealing on you and the rest of this outfit may be a bit loud, but still somehow is getting me very hot and bothered. No glasses, even! Now, that's brazen! And, wait, are those tap shoes?"

 

Kara looks intently at Cat with both outrage and slight amusement in her darkening deep blue orbs. Next, her mouth gapes open hungrily as she looks down at Cat's dark purple low cut sleeveless zipper dress and matching clearly designer stilettos. A long silver triangle necklace dips down into Cat's cleavage and she wears matching earrings. Kara quickly snaps up her dropped jaw. She intends to try to give Cat a good piece of her mind about how she herself is not such a bad option for a blind date when a female bartender with a tag that reads Delia in a black leather sleeveless vest with shocking green hair that springs up from a stunning undercut hairdo interrupts their exchange. She hands Kara her non-alcoholic iced tea loaded with fresh lemons.

 

The bartender brushes the tips of her own fingers with Kara's and pretends not to notice Cat's jealous glare as she asks, "Miss K, can I get your lady friend something to drink?"

 

Kara looks away from the attractive bartender to Cat and then back and impressively answers before Cat can, "Yes, a double shot of vodka with sparkling lemon water instead of tonic."

 

Cat holds and lightly scratches the nails of her beautifully French manicured right hand over Kara's muscled left arm possessively as she adds, "Please make it with your strongest vodka and lemon Perrier if you have it!"

 

Kara shivers at the arousing contact of Cat's slender fingers strumming along her arm.

 

The bartender gleefully smirks as she looks down at the drink she carefully stirs together for someone else and responds, "Certainly. I like this feisty little firecracker here, Miss K you should keep her!"

 

Kara smirks back at the younger woman and nonchalantly replies, "Thank you, Dee. I think I just might."

 

When Delia places Cat's drink down, but soon steps off to mix other drinks, Cat moves her hand away from Kara's arm to pick up and try her drink.

 

"Hmm, not bad! I might even like that Delilah girl if she didn't insult my height...and, well, my personality too. Of course you would remember what I drink that's not scotch."

 

Kara hums as she sips her own drink before she sort of sarcastically speaks up, "I don't think my friend was insulting you - at least not too much - to be honest. And, Yes! Of course! I'm aways great at remembering all the unique things that make Cat Grant happy after two years of measly servitude under her as her assistant."

 

Cat's about to snappily reply with something witty back to Kara about what would make her happiest tonight when the music abruptly pauses. All the crowd in the club jeers, but then cheers erupt instead as a small stage lifts up from the middle of the dance floor with a woman on it who sits on her knees face down with fluffy white angel wings strapped to her back and a dark purple fedora on her head that matches Kara's. The DJ starts pumping out a fast electronic mix of _Time of My Life_ from _Dirty Dancing._

 

As she's distracted by all the commotion in front of her, Cat completely misses it when Kara jets off in a flash and jumps up onto the stage wearing red wings on her own back now. She leans down behind the other angel and lifts her still in a kneeling position onto her own shoulders and moves them into a spin. She soon unfurls her out in her arms above her head like a bird flying whilst still spinning as she taps all around the small stage at the same time. Kara spins the white winged angel - whom Cat notices wears an almost matching outfit to Kara with a white silk button up versus maroon - around a number of times before letting her down at the end of that first classic song.

 

* _NSYNC's_   _Pop_ starts to play next and Kara and the other girl fluidly move beside each other doing a series of different flips whilst they carefully toss loud flashbang snap pops around them onto the small five by five stage. They tap dance in near perfect sync throughout their routine. Instead of being startled by the noise of the loud pops, the crowd enthusiastically claps, dances and even stomps along. 

 

Cat smiles and laughs at the silliness of this whole spectacle in front of her. When she pulls out her phone that buzzes inside her clutch with an 'Apologies I couldn't make it.' message signed from Clark's friend T, Cat would be extremely annoyed that Lois passed off her request for a date to Clark to handle, which obviously didn't work out, if Kara wasn't staring directly at her right now with such excitement and a possible glimmer of desire for her in her eyes.

 

Kara and her dancing cohort tap along to a few more songs before the music stops again. The crowd keeps up the claps and cheers as Kara speaks into a microphone that's been tossed up to her, "Thank you all very much! We are the Flamebirds!"

 

Kara next takes a bow with her fedora held to her chest as more loud electronic music starts back up. She flips her hat back onto her head momentarily before she swings it off and out of her hands like a paper airplane that sails over the dance floor crowd to Cat who just smugly laughs as she manages to dutifully catch it in her left hand. As the pop up stage lowers back down into the floor, Kara makes a beeline over to Cat, but pitstops at the tiki bar top first for a few waiting glasses of ice cold water from Delia.

 

Cat triumphantly sports the fedora now atop her own head as she slides up to and seductively whispers in Kara's left ear as she gulps down the second glass of water, "Shouldn't surprise me that you have a second Super secret identity. But, What?!? I'm not good enough to quench your thirst tonight, Kara?!?"

 

Kara choke coughs and chuckles as she gleams back at Cat with obvious desire and a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

 

"You seriously want to...to quench my thirst?"

 

Cat confidently smiles back at her.

 

"Yes! So...Can I...kiss you now?"

 

Immediately, Kara's soft and cold from the ice water lips are there gently brushing against Cat's own. As Cat closes her eyes and a little more then gently moves her own lips against Kara's chilly ones, she, strangely enough, feels as though her entire body is set aflame. When their mouths open and Kara's tongue soon meets hers, the heat of Cat's arousal skyrockets even more.

 

The ladies share their steamy lip-lock for several more minutes and end up holding each other all the way through it. When they break apart to breathe, Cat is more than ready to take Kara out of there to somewhere else more private to continue exploring the electrifying feelings between them when one person calls out Cat's name and another person yells out for Kara.

 

Kara and Cat both have a look of dismay on their faces as it's not Delia who interrupts them to offer drink refills; but two other women, Beatrice Grant and Natasha Irons who hold each other's hands.

 

Kara defensively huffs out, "Tash, what do you want? Kissing Lana whilst dating me and she was dating your sister is still just so hard for me to forget! Anyways, can't you see I've happily moved on from you?"

 

Cat shifts her right arm under Kara's left and grasps her hand too now before she chimes in, "Kara, it seems she has too. It's been a long time since I've seen her, but Kara, this woman with Tash, is my cousin Beatrice, well, Bea and Bea this is my lovely date, Kara Danvers." 

 

Kara lightly nips at Cat's lips again before she turns to Bea and Tash and suddenly very confidently adds, "Actually, Cat's my girlfriend!"

 

Cat nearly choke coughs at that, but manages to control and conceal her reaction with a bright smile instead.

 

Before any of the ladies can say anything else Kara's tap dance partner who Cat now realizes is actually Lana Lang approaches them alongside Henrietta who sports Lana's deep purple fedora now. Cat looks more closely at her cousin and sees that Bea wears a lighter purple dress than Cat's and a black fedora herself.

 

It suddenly clicks in Cat's head that the woman with Bea is likely Clark's friend T whose apparently some sort of ex of Kara's as well. Again, Cat would be upset that some kind of mix up led to her cousin ending up with another girl who was supposed to be with her tonight if she wasn't genuinely enthralled to instead have Kara by her side right now.

 

Tash starts to spill out a lot of words in a nervous rant, "Umm, uhh, well, I promise, Kara, I wasn't going to come at all when Lana told me you two were performing tonight, but my big sister Hen kept begging me not to miss out. Plus, your cousin Clark asked Lana to set me up with a blind date here of all places tonight. Maybe I thought I could win you back if I made you jealous with someone else on my arm, but then I get here and I meet this beautiful woman downstairs who I think is my blind date, but turns out that she isn't. Still, we hit it off so well I just texted my blind date that I couldn't come. It's great that you found someone new too."

 

The last part of that rant comes off a bit dejected.

 

As Cat witnesses the exchange between this Natasha woman and Kara, she thinks that this woman rambles on much worse than Kara. Cat starts to softly chuckle to herself about that, but then it registers that this woman called Hen her big sister and, oh no, this must be that random girl she made out with all those years ago at that seedy college dorm room party.

 

Cat certainly dodged a bullet here in mistaking Kara for her blind date tonight and not encountering this woman again before she unexpectedly stumbled across Kara. Also, Cat being with Kara now means this woman can't sink her clearly no good claws into Kara again. Cat devilishly smirks as she thinks how this woman certainly will not be coming for Cat tonight, but maybe Kara will be as only Cat's allowed to properly sink her claws into Kara now.

 

Lana unexpectedly speaks up next, "I invited Beatrice here to meet Kara and tried to set-up Natasha with Cat, but I guess you all got somewhat sidetracked. Anyways, it looks like things worked out for the best for everyone."

 

Lana winks at Kara and Cat before she pulls a flabbergasted Henrietta away from them all out onto the dance floor with her.

 

Cat hears the line to the slow song that plays around them all now _when_ _a_ _hero_ _comes_ _along_ and tells Kara, "Darling, that's our cue!"

 

Cat pulls Kara's fedora off her own head and places it on the bar top and motions for Kara to take off her wig before she leads her away to dance, intimately. 

 

After Kara lets down her real hair from a rubber band, Cat rests her head in the crook of Kara's neck over Kara's flowing longer locks as they dance closely together. She softly whispers as she knows Kara can hear her, "Can we just be us now? No silly costume pieces and no faux blind date pretenses. I just want to be with you, Kara. I know it's very fast, but if you meant it, I want to try and maybe be your girlfriend for real!"

 

Tash silently stares with an extremely crestfallen face at how comfortable Cat and Kara look slow-dancing together for a good half minute before Bea pulls her out of her sullen trance and onto the dance floor as well.

 

Kara sways with Cat around the roof deck as she answers directly in her ear, "Thanks for being my very own hero tonight and rescuing me from that mess, Cat! Yes, I meant it, but it was more of a hope that you would agree than a certainty when I called you my girlfriend. I just want to be with you too! I'm happy things got mixed up tonight so that I could get fixed up with you! I never would have chosen Beatrice over you! Who would do that? You're Cat Grant! And, Tash is..."

 

Cat looks up at Kara as she  interjects, "a bonafide, dimwitted foolish woman for hurting you and ever letting you go. I will try my best not to hurt you and I hope to never let you go!"

 

Kara leans down and rests her forehead against Cat's before she fiercely kisses her again.

 

After their brief, but languid kiss breaks, Cat and Kara share a hearty chuckle as another slow song begins and they dance closer to the other women and overhear Henrietta and Lana talking specifically about how Henrietta truly can't believe Cat Grant is Supergirl's girlfriend now.

 

Lana playfully punches Henrietta's shoulder, "Like you're not my own Steely hero and I'm not your Superwoman!"

 

Those ladies gently kiss after that. 

 

Cat's happy for Henrietta and Lana. She's glad to see Hen's changed and seems truly committed to and enamored by Lana. She's amazed Hen is still with Lana after what Kara said about Tash kissing her. Still, she guesses Hen is maybe more forgiving after what happened between her and Cat because of Bea. Also, Lana maybe didn't kiss Tash back or at least not intentionally if she did. Maybe Hen truly didn't mean to hurt Cat so much years ago and it was only a youthful mistake that it's time to completely forget about.

 

When the second soft, slow song they dance to eventually ends and very rudely cuts into _Miley_ _Cyrus' Wrecking Ball,_ Cat can't help it when she hysterically howl laughs at the irony of how Henrietta failed when she tried to win Cat back all those years before and Natasha tried to also equally unsuccessfully win Kara back tonight as neither of those relationships were meant to work out. The silver lining since they didn't is that Cat and Kara have a chance at love now.

 

When Kara pulls her hand away from Cat's jaw, Cat looks longingly back at Kara as she suggests, "Since you do still have those fake wings on let's flutter our way on out of here and maybe amongst other things we can try those sexy dance lift moves back at my hotel room, clothing optional?!?"

 

  
Kara giggles and excitedly exclaims, "YES!!! Oh, we can order room service, too, right?!? Or stop for potstickers?!? I mean the little hordeurves here were so bland and minuscule tonight. I need to talk to Lana about making some serious improvements on those especially if she wants me to come back to perform here again. Did you know she used to be a chef? She should know better! Well, let me just text Lois and Clark that I won't be back to crash at their place tonight."

 

Cat affirmatively nods and rolls her eyes as she just knows that she's never going to hear the end of this from Lois and Clark. Still, she's so glad she's leaving here with something better and someone better than whom she could have ever imagined walking out with on her arm before she stepped into this club alone tonight. She gained proper closure on a burnt out past relationship and a starry bright future like the sky outside here tonight with a woman she sincerely cares for who has chosen to be with her above anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write! I wanted to do something a little bit different than the ladies meeting at any random reporting event or a journalism award gathering like I've read about before or even a stuffy luncheon/ dinner etc. Props to anyone who got the re-imagined comic book character nods. I know Natasha's a great character in different versions of the comics and friendly with Lana Lang, Superma and Supergirl, but I needed some dramatic tension here. Oh and Clark didn't know Natasha and Kara dated before or even that Cat was going to the same club as Kara. He's just not that attuned to those things.


End file.
